Paris Ma'Cherie
by Six Feet Beneath The Stars
Summary: Gabriella, Troy, and the rest of the gang are off to Paris on a school trip! But when a new guy named Ancel comes along, life for Troy, Sharpay and Gabriella gets a little...complicated. Alcohol, wild parties, and relationship troubles - Oh, the drama.
1. The One Where They Get Ready

**AN: **This is an old story of ours, and therefore, this story will be _HEAVILY_ edited.

Paris, Ma'Cherie

**Getting Ready**

Sharpay flipped open her diamond encrusted Sidekick LX and checked the time.

_4:15 AM, _She thought to herself, tossing the phone to the end of her bed, landing on top of a pile of pink monogrammed duffle bags and another pile of multicolored Abercrombie Tees.

_I hope the Frenchies like Abercrombie, _She sat on a large and overstuffed pink suitcase, attempting to zip it shut, _because I brought a whole trunk load._

Sharpay abandoned the idea of closing the suitcase. Instead, she began riffling through her pink Prada tote.

In a matter of minutes, she had been able to pull out four pairs of sunglasses, a pair of silver pumps, a variety of eye shadows, a tube of Tropical Palms flavored Lip Shimmer, a bag of Crunchios (her new-found favorite snack), and 3 fuzzy purple ink pens.

_What can I get rid of? _She thought to herself, checking her hair in the vanity mirror beside her before staring down at the mound of various items. _I need all of this!_

She quickly pressed the bright blue button on the intercom in her room.

"Belfred?" she buzzed.

"Yes, Miss Evans?" the British butler cooed.

"Can you finish packing up my belongings and meet me back in the foyer at around…4:50ish?" Sharpay asked, but before he could reply, she quickly buzzed back in a cheery voice. "See you soon, Belfred!"

As Sharpay turned to leave her room, she checked the full length mirror at her bedside.

She had gained a few pounds during the first weeks of summer. 5 pounds to be exact, but she had put it off and put it off and now…

"Urgh!" she moaned, purposely sticking out her belly for added effect. She threw the bag of Crunchios into the trashcan, and grabbed the Mixed Berry health bar her mom had set out for her midnight snack. But just as she was about to leave, Sharpay quickly grabbed the bag back out of the trash and abandoned the health bar.

_I'll start my diet tomorrow… _She promised herself, knowing well that it was going to be just another empty promise…

* * *

Chad stuffed his small, overcrowded duffel bag with the last of his jeans. He had made a deal with Troy that if he wore only jeans for the whole trip, even in the blazing heat, then he would give him $30. And, of course, Chad accepted.

He tucked his brown and black basketball into the bag, just in case they had time for a quick one on one, before slinging it over his shoulder and marching out of the room, quietly shutting the door behind him. It was only 5 A.M. so his parents were still sleeping, and he really didn't want to disturb them.

He quickly scribbled out a note on one of his basketball shaped sticky's:

_I left for school_

_We are going to meet up and then take a shuttle to the airport_

_I love you guys and I promise I'll write every once in awhile._

_See you next month!_

_-Chad_

Chad turned on his heels and walked into the kitchen, grabbed the last Banana flavored Fruit Popple. He stuck the note on the front of the fridge, and quickly headed out the door, turning around once and staring back at his creaky old house. It wasn't the best house to live in, seeing as it was on the busiest street in the one of the poorest communities around the school, but it worked.

_When I become a famous basketball star, I'll buy us all a new house to live in…_He promised himself, stepping out into the Albuquerque sun and beginning his 30 minute walk to school.

* * *

Troy snapped his carry-on bag closed and glanced up at the large metal framed clock hanging on the center of his wall.

_5:12 A.M. _He told himself, checking his flight schedule for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

Troy put on his black RED HAWKS jacket that he had gotten from Sharpay's dad and quickly threw his bag over his leather clad shoulder.

_Zzzzt! Zzzzt! Zzzzzzzzzzzt! _Troy's cell phone vibrated on the inside of his pocket as he scrambled to pick it up.

"Hello?" He asked wearily.

"Hey…um, how excited are you! I mean, this trip is going to be totally awesome!" the crisp, clear voice of Gabriella came through the speaker of his cell.

"Yeah it's gonna be 'rad. I just finished packing up my homework and stuff. I figured I'll do it on the plane." He rubbed his eyes, making the bags under them more prominent than ever.

"Um…Troy? We don't _have_ any homework…"

"Make-up work" he insisted, "I forgot to do it…it was due last, erm…last Friday I think…"

"Well…Mom said breakfast is ready, so I'll see you soon!" Gabriella didn't even say goodbye before hanging up the other end.

_What the…? _Troy thought, hanging up abruptly after hearing the dial tone buzz.

He clicked up the handles of his two suitcases and quickly maneuvered around the piles of dirty laundry and school books in his room.

"I'm out, Ma,'" he called up to the shiny oak banister on the second floor balcony where his parents' room was.

""Bye darling!" His mother came running out of her bathroom in a flowing burnt orange nightgown with her fluffy purple robe half sliding down her shoulder. "I'll miss you! Call me everyday!"

"Yeah…" _Not gonna happen…_"I promise Ma,'" Troy tugged at his two leathery suitcases and ran for the door, before his father could give him one of his pep talks about not forgetting how to do a proper jump shot.

_I am so…not playing basketball when I get there… _Troy promised himself. _Oh, who am I kidding? _

* * *

Gabriella flung her cell phone onto the marble countertop of her kitchen tabletop and mashed up her eggs with the side of her fork.

"What's wrong, _chica?_" Her mother asked her, a gleam of worry washing over her brown eyes.

"Nothing _mom,_" she replied, her voice low and robotic, totally different from that which she had used with Troy.

She was wearing a new light blue and dark blue striped Polo shirt over a pair of cream colored short shorts and her black Vans.

"You can tell me pumpkin!" Ms. Montez glanced at her watch. "But not now! I have to go to be at that book signing soon! Love you! _Adiós!_" she kissed her daughter on the top of her head, grabbed her briefcase, and quickly headed out the door.

"Bye _mama_!" She called to the closed door, hoping that her mother could hear her.

Gabriella glanced at the kitchen clock. _5:30 A.M. _She thought, quickly grabbing her bags and heading outside, not bothering to turn the lights off or tidy up the spot where she had been eating.

"WAIT!" she called to her mother, who had just backed out of their long brick driveway. "Can you give me a ride to school?"


	2. The One Where Chad Pushes It

**On The Way…**

After everyone arrived at school, they took their seats on the school bus that would escort them to the airport. Chad, who barely made it on time, scrambled onto the bus in an exhausted state, panting heavily. "Sorry, Darbus. There...chocolate…food…dog…crash…"

"I don't even _want_ to hear it!" Mrs. Darbus spat, her distaste for the tardy student ever apparent. Her hazel eyes hidden beneath the thick rims of her glasses wandered down to his built chest, which was covered by a white T-shirt with a picture of a mug of beer and the words, 'WHERE THERE IS BEER, THERE IS **CHAD**.'

She let out a long sigh, rubbing her temples with her rough hands. The letter which she sent home clearly stated that _appropriate _attire must be worn. Leave it to the school's most notorious rule-breaker to directly ignore the instructions.

Without another word, she adjusted her wool scarf around her neck and boarded the bus herself. She let out an over-exaggerated sigh as she plopped down on the front seat. The drama teacher would be one of the chaperones on the trip, much to her own dismay. What made it even worse was a fellow student's father on this trip: Coach Bolton. He had been asked to join the trip as well, despite the fact that it was known all over school that Coach Bolton and Mrs. Darbus did not get along very well.

Chad instantly spotted his friends in the back of the bus. "Hey," Chad chirped brightly, slipping into the seat next to Troy just before Gabriella had the chance to. Discouraged, Gabriella stepped back and took the seat next to her best friend, Taylor McKessie. Troy groaned inwardly as Chad stole the seat. He had only prayed that he wouldn't be stuck with Chad for the flight. Sure, he loved Chad like a brother, but sometimes he could be an annoying pain in the ass.

"Hey Taylor," Gabriella said as she grabbed Taylor's carry-on bag, quickly stowing it in the overhead bins of the school bus.

"Hey Gabs…" Taylor rubbed her eye with the back of her hand. "How excited are you?"

Before Gabriella could answer, the whole bus went silent.

"Oh...my…GOSH!" Gabriella sucked in a dry breath before pointing to the dirty school bus window. "Where does she think she think she's going?!"

Sharpay stepped out of her light pink convertible, wearing a long fur coat, a pair of maroon colored, knee-length stiletto-heel Valentino boots (which happened to match her new maroon Prada tote), gray leggings, and a black V-neck Juicy Couture sweater. Her neck was laden with a messy tangle of gold chains and Swarovski crystals. Her bottle blonde hair was tied in an asymmetrical ponytail that rested on her right shoulder. Ryan quickly stepped out from the car behind her, handing pink bags after pink bags to Belfred. When he was finished giving his BROADWAY CAMP bags and her pink bags to Belfred, he adjusted his blue sequined dress shirt and pulled his brown leather belt a hole tighter, making sure to exaggerate his newly toned bod.

The whole bus filled with laughter as Sharpay walked onto the bus, the tail end of her white mink coat getting stuck in the closing bus door.

But not _everyone _on the bus was laughing. Troy sat silently, his black bag separating his body from Chad's.

_I hope was just kidding when she said that my Dad was going to chaperone…_He thought to himself as his gut reeled with untapped nervousness. He wanted this trip to be the one time where he could get away from his father – the one time in his life where he could spend his time taking things in instead of focusing on drills, strategies, and foul shots. He also didn't want any arguments. Last time that Darbus and his father had had a talk, it was an argument about him being in "Twinkle Towne", the winter musicale.

_Zzzzzzzzzt! Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt! Zzzzzzzzzzt! _Troy's body reeled as he looked at the LCD screen, checking the caller ID on his cell. **DAD,** it read. He shakily picked up the vibrating cell phone with his clammy hands.

"H-hello? Dad?"

"Hey sport! Um…I just wanted to let you know that I can't make it to the trip…"

"Why not?!" Troy tried to sound angry, but it was hard for him to lie with an ear-to-ear smile beginning to take shape across his face.

"Aww….I know you're upset…but…it's just that, Mom already took the car to go and pick up some things to send you, and I called a Taxi…well, that taxi service just called. They said their GPS systems went out…so I'm gonna be a no show. I'm really sorry, bud." Mr. Bolton's voice shook with worry. "Y'gonna be alright?"

"Yeah…fine. I gotta go, dad. BYE!" Troy waited until his dad hung up before smiling and letting out a small hiss, "Yess!"

Chad turned around to his friend, and much to Troy's prediction, his face was already messy chocolate smudges all over. "What's up dude?"

"Nothing, nothing," Troy said, pushing the thought aside, "Just dad saying he can't make it to the trip."

"Dang, dude that sucks! I thought we could run some drills so we wouldn't lose our touch while on vacay!"

Troy sighed; this was exactly why he hadn't wanted his dad to come. He wanted this vacation to be perfect and didn't want basketball on his mind at all. If his dad were to come, basketball would obviously come up as the center of the subject. Sometimes, Troy wished that his dad could talk to him as his father, not his coach. He had always said to Troy, that he's dad first and Coach second.

"Yeah, I guess. So…anything new with you and Taylor?"

Chad grinned, "I plan on taking that hottie on one romantic vacation she'll never forget!" Troy chucked slightly at his cheeky friend.

**

* * *

**

"EW MOVE!" A shriek was heard from the front of the bus, as Princess de la Blonde made her way to the back, with her little poodle, Ryan, trailing behind her. Troy and Chad exchanged frightened looks. Troy especially had wanted to avoid contact with Sharpay as much as possible; if anyone knew how to turn a relaxing vacation into a crazy, wild and twisted one with loops and turns, it was Sharpay. Troy wanted the drama to be at the minimum. He had enough of that at school.

"Looks like Blondie decided to bring along her whole wardrobe!" Chad joked as Sharpay pouted and looked around the bus.

"Ew! Am I supposed to SIT in here? I could get HERPES here and DIE!"

Taylor and Gabriella exchanged knowing glances. Taylor said to her in the calmest tone possible, "Sharpay, you're only going to be in here for twenty minutes. We just need to get to the airport."

Sharpay huffed, ignoring Taylor's words. Instead, she shrieked loudly, "_BELFRED! _I NEED DISINFECTANT! PRONTO!"

Belfred hopped onto the bus, white rubber gloves covering his diamond cufflinks. He pulled a tiny purple packet out of his back pocket, ripped it open, and quickly unfolded a palm-sized cleaning wipe. After scrubbing down the seat, he opened the tiny pack he had carried onto the bus, pulling out a can of OUST in Pagoda Beach scent, quickly spraying anything within two feet of Sharpay's brown leather bus seat- including people.

"Hey...yo! Fancy pants! Can you hurry this up? We got a flight to catch!" Mr. Cox, the bald bus driver spat to Belfred.

"My apologies, sir," Belfred replied in a sophisticated manner. "One moment…" He quickly pulled a pink monogrammed blanket out of the pack and laid it over the seat cushions. As he turned to leave, he heard Sharpay's squeaky voice. "Belfred…pillows?"

"Sorry, Miss Evans. One moment…" He ran out of the bus to the car, pulled two fluffy pink pillows out of the trunk, then turned on his heels and onto the bus. "Here Miss Evans. Have a safe trip!" Belfred said as he placed the pillows on her seat.

Without even a thank you, Sharpay motioned for him to leave before sitting down and pulling off her coat.

"Jeez…" Gabriella said before turning back to face Taylor. "That girl couldn't be any slower!"

"Anyway…"Taylor drawled slyly. "What are you planning to do with Bolton?" she jabbed her slim chocolate brown finger over toward where Troy was sitting.

"We were thinking about going to the Eiffel Tower…but besides that, we haven't really planned anything together. He has been upset ever since he found out that Mr. Bolton is coming on the trip…" Gabriella turned her head just as Troy turned his, their eyes catching. Troy winked as she blushed, pulling away from his gaze.

"Well…" Taylor said, hiding a smile as she pulled Gabriella's shoulders toward her, so that her head would do the same as she stared at the two boys across them. "Well…I think that when he gets there, he'll want to spend a lot of time with you."

Finally, the bus took off.

Chad bounced in his seat, listening to 'Push it to the Limit' on his iPod nano. Troy felt himself grow annoyed with him and it hadn't even been five minutes yet. His gaze traveled to where Gabriella sat and he smiled. He couldn't wait until they got to Paris. Best of all, his dad wouldn't be there telling him to focus on basketball. Life couldn't get any sweeter.

"You gotta PUSH IT!" Chad sang to himself, turning to Troy. "Don't you think Corbin Bleu's the bomb? I mean, his afro is awesome! Not as hot as mine, but pretty close!"

"Sure Chad…"

"And that dude can MOVE! It's like…BAM! Up! Push it! Down! Push it! Up! Limit! Limit! Push it!"

"Uh-huh Chad."

"And then, it's back down and he leans back and there's a bunch of people behind him cheering him on!"

"Yeah, okay…"

"So you're just like, 'Push it Corbin! Push it!'"

"_Okayyyy_."

"He's not too bad looking either."

"…"

"What? He's not! He's actually _very_ good-looking!"

"…"

"Don't look at me that way, Bolton!"

"…"

"I'm not…you_ know_…I swear it!"

"…"

"OKAY! THIS IS KILLING ME, TROY! SAY SOMETHING!"

"Err…look! Airport! We're here!" With that said, Troy climbed out of his seat and gathered all his bags together as twenty other students did the same.


	3. The One With The Long Flight

**The Plane **

Everyone moaned as Sharpay got off the bus. She took her sweet time, as if the stairs off the bus didn't lead to a dirty concrete sidewalk, but to a red carpeted runway. She moved gracefully to Belfred, who had been trailing behind the bus in her pink convertible, and snapped her manicured fingers twice. He quickly ran to the backside of the bus, where a large cargo pull was hitched to the bus. In one smooth motion, he unlatched the clasp closing the cage, pulled off the pink luggage (and Ryan's BROADWAY CAMP luggage) and wheeled them toward the glass doors leading into the airport.

Troy walked swiftly out of the bus and onto the concrete, watching as all of the other people who were sitting together paired up. Gabriella quickly bounced off the bus alongside Taylor, giggling slightly, and pointing at Sharpay's coat, which had ripped in the back due to her earlier escapades on the bus. After Taylor parted ways with her to move toward Chad, Gabriella spotted Troy and quickly skipped over to meet him, her silver charm bracelet clanging with every step.

"Hey Troy!" she wrapped her arms around him in a deep embrace. "You're sitting by me…right?" She stared up into his big blue-green eyes.

"Of course, I wouldn't have it any other way," Troy squeezed her a little before letting her go, watching the rest of the class form a misshapen line. The two slowly pulled into the line, making sure to stand in front of Chad and Taylor, which would guarantee them that they'd sit next to each other.

The line slowly passed through the glass doors and past check-in (they had already checked in online). It squiggled in and out of roped off lines, around women wheeling strollers, and past men typing frantically on the keyboards of their Blackberries, not bothering to watch where they were going. Once the line finally reached the check point, the tired teenagers were already restless.

One by one they slipped off their shoes and set their carry-on's in little gray plastic bins.

Sharpay, on the other hand, was outraged. "On Daddy's private jet, we never had to do…_this_. I can't put my coat into one of these contaminated bins…and my shoes! My new $400 Valentino shoes! They can't go through _security scanners_! Who knows what the UP rays could do to them?!"

"Um…Shar. It's UV rays…" Ryan said from behind her.

"Whatever, Ry." She softened for a moment before bursting out in anger again. "These floors are disgusting! You don't expect me, SHARPAY EVANS, to walk barefoot on this non rich person floor!"

The Security Guard came over to Sharpay, tapping her on her shoulder. "Miss Evans, if you don't take off your shoes and coat, we won't let you through."

Sharpay huffed, closingher eyes as she delicately put her shoes in the bin; she sniffed, "Now I'm going to have to throw them out! Great!" She passed angrily through the security check.

**

* * *

**

After waiting for an hour, the kids were finally allowed to board. Mrs. Darbus looked tired and exhausted. She sat down on her seat letting out an exasperated sigh. Why had she even agreed to this in the first place? Her contemplations were interrupted by a weird smell. She sniffed the air, furrowing her brows as a disgusting smell penetrated through her nostrils.

"CHAD!"

"Sorry, honey…"

After a coughing fit, Mrs. Darbus covered her nose with her wool scarf. Now she knew why she nearly suffocated: she was sitting behind Chad Danforth, and that itself needs no explanation. Just her luck.

Sharpay made her way through the plane aisles, looking disgustedly at all the seats filled with her classmates. _I bet they don't even clean this place!_ She thought to herself. She now desperately wished Belfred would be here to disinfect all of these seats where people's butts had sat on for God knows how many hours.

"Ew! This is NOT first class!" Sharpay spat out, closing her eyes trying to take a deep breath when she inhaled a smelly odor. She screamed as she covered her nose. "WHAT IS THAT?"

"Sorry," Chad smiled sheepishly.

If it had not been for East High's senior class staring at her, Sharpay Evans would burst into a fit of tears. First, she had to sit in a smelly, cramped school bus, next she had to ruin her shoes by walking on the dusty and filthy sidewalk, then she had to take off her expensive designer shoes and ruin them even further, and _now_ she was forced to sit in Economy Class with filthy people and the awful smells of Chad Danforth's farting.

This was by far the _worst_ start to a vacation possible.

She sat down in the scratchy woolen seat and quickly grabbed her purse, pulling out the blanket that she had used on the bus, and slipped it under her butt, letting it lie on the seat. _At least a little comfort... _She thought as she pulled out a _Rich & Famous Living _magazine. Sharpay set it on the unoccupied seat next to her, knowing that no one was 'worthy' enough to sit next to her, not even Ryan, who was sitting next to his Broadway Camp friend. _When we sent him to camp for the summer… _She thought as she ran a manicured finger down the list in the table of contents, _we should have left him there!_

While Princess de la Blonde was skimming through the pages of a magazine, Gabriella sat down in the back of the plane, five rows behind Chad and directly across from Penelope Barret, Troy's crazed cheerleader fan.

"If I had known she was going to be back here…I definitely wouldn't have called this spot." He whispered to Gabriella who nodded understandedly.

"Hi Troy! Fancy meeting you back here…its so, _cozy,_" Penelope smiled, the green bands showing on her braces. Or was that spinach? As Troy smiled weakly, Gabriella clenched her teeth.

"Umm…we're by the bathrooms…if that's your idea of cozy…"

"With _you_, it's always _cozy_…" Penelope winked

Gabriella turned so that she was no longer blocked from Penelope's view. "Yeah…it is cozy. I'm with my boyfriend and in the seat with the most AC. _Cozy_...huh?" That was as close as Gabriella could get to giving a smart-aleck remark.

Penelope's smile quickly faded as she grabbed her bulky cheer squad bag and moved to the front of the plane.

Troy laughed, "Nice!"

"Hello, East High! This is Captain John speaking. I would just like to let you know that in about ten minutes, the flight will be taking off. This gives you some time to turn off ALL electronic devices until further notice. One of the flight attendants will be demonstrating the safety precautions necessary during the flight, as will the video about to be played. Thank you for flying with Albuquerque Alpha. Please enjoy the flight." Tiny video monitors unfolded from the ceiling.

Chad bit his lip. He dreaded taking off because his ears had always popped when the plane took off or was about to land. As long as he preoccupied himself with the video on screen, he would be fine, he assured himself. Unfortunately, the video wouldn't be turned on until they were up thousands of feet in the air. Trying to put on his brave façade, Chad turned to Taylor, "Hey babe, don't ya worry! I'll be here if ya need to hold my hand!"

Taylor gritted her teeth at Chad's chauvinistic ways.

"No, actually, I fly a lot for my decathlon competitions. I'm used to it."

"Oh. Well. If ya need to hold my hand, I'm still here."

The plane moved a foot, and Chad instantly jumped up.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?"

"That's the plane, Chad. We're getting ready to pick up the speed."

"What? But does it have to be so…._shaky_?"

"Chad, are you afraid of flying?"

"No…"

"…"

"I swear…"

"…."

"I'm not…"

"…"

"I'm a manly man, dangit!"

"…"

"Have you seen my armpits? Living proof!"

"Ew, Chad."

Meanwhile, Ryan had switched seats so he could sit next to his sister in the front. He turned his back to see Gabriella and Troy laughing animatedly, and what looked to be, having a pretty nice time. He sighed, turning to his sister, who had ignored the 'Turn off Electrical Devices' rule since she was so used to their dad's private jet.

"Shar, you have to turn off the iPod."

She didn't hear him.

"Shar…"

With no response, Ryan tapped his sister on the shoulder. She put down her magazine and took out her ear phones, annoyed with Ryan, she barked. "WHAT?"

"Er…you have to turn off the iPod."

"Why?"

Ryan shrugged, "I don't know. I guess it's some kind of not-rich people plane's rule or something."

Sharpay let out a frustrated sigh. She scoffed, "We should've just taken the private jet to Paris! This is absolutely disgusting! Disgraceful! Ugh, dad should sue the airlines."

Ryan nodded, smiling, "Don't worry sis, it's only a few hours."

Sharpay rolled her eyes, placing her D&G shades atop her head as she continued skimming through her magazine, "The longest hours of pure _freakin_ hell."

Ryan rolled his eyes. _Maybe I should have stayed sitting next to my friends from camp…_

Sharpay threw the pink diamond studded iPod nano into her bag angrily. "Ryan…I need to think…" She demanded, without even bothering to look up from the _What's hot?_ section of the magazine.

"Okaaaaaaaaay…" Ryan replied, not knowing how to respond.

"YOU KNOW THAT I USE MY NAIL FILE WHEN I THINK!" She screamed into his ear. "NOW PULL IT OUT OF MY BAG! NO, NOT THE PURPLE NAIL FILE, YOU IDIOT! THE PINK ONE!" Just as Ryan pulled it out of the bag, she snatched it from his clammy hand. "I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING MYSELF AROUND HERE! UGH!" She moaned as she began touching up her perfect nails.

_I really don't know if I can deal with this for ten hours…_Ryan groaned as he turned on his side, his back facing his haughty sister and began to drift off to sleep, hoping that her screaming and hollering wouldn't eventually wake him up.

The plane began gaining speed, leaving Chad as a very unhappy fellow. As the plane started to rise, he quickly mumbled, "Okay…maybe I'm not so manly," before burying his head into the soft cloth of her jacket, which was lying over Taylor for warmth.

* * *

"Hello, this is Captain John speaking, refreshments and food will now be served, as we are now cruising at an altitude of 30000 feet."

A tall woman in a navy skirt-suit came around pushing a cart covered with bottles and cans of assorted drinks.

"What would you like, ma'am?" She asked Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at the list hanging off the side of the cart. "Cran-Apple please…" She motioned toward the can on the top shelf of the cart. After the flight attendant had given Gabriella her drink, Troy ordered his. "Can I have a slice of pizza, a salad and a cup of water with ice, please?" he asked in his most polite voice.

"Certainly sir," The woman set down his drink. "I'll be back in about ten minutes with the food."

The attendant wheeled the cart up toward Sharpay's seat. "And for you?"

"Yes…I'll have a sparkling water, stir out the bubbles, a double frost mocha, blend in the whipped cream, caviar, and two bags of crunchios, please." Sharpay motioned for her to be dismissed as she continued to play her game of Bejeweled on her laptop that she had brought on the flight.

"Um…all we have is the crunchios, and the water is tap…"The woman looked down at her shoes.

"EXCUSE ME!"

"Well…ma'am…this is Economy class…and-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT CLASS THIS IS: ECONOMY, BUSiNESS, OR BIOLOGY! I'M SHARPAY FRICKEN EVANS! DOESN'T THAT ACCOUNT FOR _ANYTHING_?"

"Not really…"

"I AM NEVER LEAVING THE STATE WITHOUT DADDY'S PRIVATE JET! UGHH!" She sat down, slamming her fist on the keyboard of her iBook, one of the keys breaking off and hitting sleeping Ryan on the head. Luckily, his black and white hat was in the way.

Ryan stirred in his sleep, "Oh Darbus, you naughty girl…."

Sharpay looked incredulously at her brother, grabbing her Christian Dior handbag to smack Ryan hard in the head. Ryan immediately woke up, frightened, yelling, "NO! DON'T PUT THE SHIRT BACK ON! Wait…huh."

"You freakin idiot. What were you dreaming about?

"Umm…nothing," Ryan said, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment as he straightened up and glanced out the window, "Hey, what happened to the light?"

"It's not day anymore, you dumbass!"

"Why not?" Ryan glanced at his watch, "It's only 1 P.M."

"Time zones, RYAN! How many times have we flown to daddy's private island in the pacific? God, you're just so freakin _stupid_," Sharpay spat, annoyed as she tried to click on the light to continue looking at her _Seventeen_ magazine.

Sharpay rang the bell, signaling the flight attendant to come over.

This time, a different lady came over. She said to Sharpay, "Yes, ma'am?"

"What the hell is up with these lights?" Sharpay demanded, continuing to click the button repeatedly, "They don't even WORK!"

The lady blinked, "I'm sorry, it seems to be broken."

"No shit, Sherlock."

"I'm terribly sorry, miss."

"Fix it."

"I'm afraid I don't know how to fix this…"

"Ahem, I, Sharpay Evans, order you to fix this! NOW!"

"Shar, you can't order people to fix these things…they don't work for us."

"SHUT UP, RYAN!"

"Miss, I'm sorry, but you have enough light, don't you?"

"Are you trying to make me _blind_? Or are YOU blind? I can't see ANYTHING!"

"Shar, maybe we should just let this go…"

"SHUT UP, RYAN!"

Suddenly the bell rang from someone else, and the lady walked over to them. Sharpay let out an annoyed shriek, turning to her brother, "UGH! THIS IS THE WORST FLIGHT EVER! We need to complain about this—this—this bloody horror!"

"Hey, at least we're not being chased by Freddie Krueger!"

"SHUT UP, RYAN!"


	4. The One Where Ryan's A Pussycat Doll

**The Plane (part 2)**

Taylor yawned as glanced at Chad, whose head rested on her left shoulder as he slept. Taylor turned her head to look outside, only to see that it was lighter outside than it was before she dozed off. Her drowsy eyes stared at the gleaming individual TV screen positioned in the seat in front of her, only to see that there was about an hour left of the flight. She let out a loud sigh in relief upon the realization that she slept through most of the flight. If she had to hear anymore complains and protests from the spoiled princess and her poodle from the left wing, she would choke the blonde with her own silk Fendi scarf, literally.

Chad stirred, his eyes fluttering open. "Taylor, what's going on?"

"Nothing, Chad, we're almost there."

"Oh…good," He yawned restlessly, sitting upright in his seat, "So, what are we going to do?"

Taylor shrugged. "Sit here and wait until they serve us break fast. Then, we'll be landing."

Chad bit his lip nervously, "L-landing?"

Taylor rolled her eyes, hiding the smile that grazed upon her face. "Honestly, Chad, it's not that bad. If a two-year old can take it, then so can you. You and toddlers should not be having contests to see which one of you can scream the loudest when the plane faces even the slightest of turbulence."

Chad's cheeks burned in embarrassment. "AW, c'mon. It's so... _scary_. God, I hate flying. Seriously, how can a piece of metal even stay in the air?"

"Don't think about it like that! Just, um, get your mind off of that. I mean, we're almost in _Paris_! Paris, the city of love!"

"Whatever you say, babe."

Taylor grimaced. "Why do you call me babe?"

"Cuz it's your nickname….babe," Chad stated bluntly, blinking in confusion. "You don't like it?"

"Can't you think of something… I don't know... more romantic?"

"Who the hell do you think I am? Nicholas Sparks?"

"Ugh! No, _obviously_. It's just that the term 'babe' doesn't sound very endearing to me. I mean, 'babe' is what my older sister calls her Rottweiler."

Chad blinked. "Would you smack me if I said that your sister has problems if she calls her dog that?"

Taylor chose to ignore the comment. "Chad, I'm being serious. Can't you be a _little_ more romantic? I mean, look at _Troy_-"

Chad groaned in agitation. Of course, he should have seen this coming. 75 percent of their petty fights started out when Taylor began to compare their relationship to the sickenly sweet relationship that his whipped best friend somehow managed to tangle himself in. Chad snorted as he thought about it; Troy would never willingly get out of _that _relationship.

"How many times do I have to tell you? It is _still _very possible that Troy hasn't come outta the closet yet-"

Taylor playfully smacked him on his forearm, stifling her giggles with her palm. "_Chad. _That's not nice. Just because Troy likes to sing, dance, star in musicals-"

"...skip around in tight-fitting leotards, pour his heart out in the form of spontaneous singing, do jazz-squares alongside Ryan _Fricken _Evans, an ardent spokesperson of male homosexuality, in flamboyant costumes-"

Taylor rolled her eye, chuckling slightly. "You may be exaggerating, _just a bit_." She sighed dreamily, a smile toying upon her lips. "Don't you see the way he looks at Gabriella?"

"Yeah, I've seen him when he's feeding her strawberries. He looks like he wants to eat her and swallow her whole."

"_Chad! _C'mon, be serious for a sec. The only reason he did the musical was for _her_. And he has all those adorable pet-names for her and, GAH! I always want to squeal over the phone when she tells me about all the stuff he does for her!"

Chad yawned, being sure to let Taylor know that the conversation topic was boring him. "Okay, Taylor. I get it. Troy's a hopeless romantic, but I'm not."

"Well, you can always change! You can start by picking out a new petname!"

"Like what? Toots? Pooh-bear? _Schnookie wookie pookie cuddlebear_?"

"….never mind Chad."

"What?"

"…."

"Are you _ignoring_ me?"

"…."

"_Oh_, I see how it is."

"…."

"..."

"If you ever, _ever _call me the last one, your afro will pay."

"Hey!" Chad blurted out defensively, his hands immediately flying to his 'fro. "Don't you dare do anything to Roberta!"

"...you _named _your afro?"

"Well, yeah..."

"And you named it, _Roberta_?"

"Well, would you rather have me name it _Megan Fox_?" He smirked.

"Ugh, you're a pig."

"WHOA!"

"What?"

"Paris is in _FRANCE_?"

"…..you didn't know that?"

"…."

"Oh God, _Chad_."

"What? I can't help if I'm slow! Don't judge, s_chnookie wookie pookie cuddlebear_!"

"What am I going to _do _with you?"

"Whoa, Taylor. I didn't think we were up to this stage in our relationship…"

"Not like that, you idiot!"

"Chill, toots."

"Urgh."

"Are you mad at me?"

"….."

"Oh crap, pooh-bear. Ryan's staring at me again."

"Your point being...?"

"Nothing…he's just…doing that freaky staring thing again…"

"…."

"Oh no, he's giving me THAT look!"

"Chad…"

While Taylor and Chad argued about Ryan, Gabriella lay curled up in Troy's arms, his chin resting on the crown of her forehead.

_DING! DING! DING! _"Hellooooooooooo Wildcats! This is your Captain speaking. Just wanted to let you know that we are at a cruising altitude of 40000 feet. Our Albuquerque Alpha flight attendants will be coming around with cereal, waffles, bacon, and eggs. They are serving drinks of orange, cranberry, apple, or pineapple juice. We also have normal or chocolate milk! Once again, thank you for flying with Albuquerque Alpha."

A sophisticated looking woman slid gracefully out of the back kitchen, her silver heels (highly un-sensible for flying) clickety-clacked on the floors. The metal cart seemed to keep her stature erect as she wheeled it along.

"What would you like, sweetie?" She asked Troy, tapping his shoulder with a long manicured red fingernail.

"I'll just have some eggs and bacon. Oh, don't forget the milk." Troy yawned and tapped Gabriella on the shoulder.

She stirred slightly, but refused to be woken up, and Troy didn't have the heart to pull her out of her slumber.

"And what about the little lady?" The attendant asked, pulling out a gold tube of SEPHORA lipstick from her pocket. She dabbed a little onto the edges of her mouth before slipping a compact out and staring at herself in the mirror.

"Uh…" Troy blinked, thinking of what Gabriella would order if she were awake."I guess she'll have eggs and Frosted Flakes. For her drink, just give her orange juice."

The flight attendant smiled. "Anything for you cutie…" She gave him her drink, then his, and quickly began to put the cereal into a smooth glass bowl. The attendant gave Troy his eggs, then Gabriella's.

"Thank you…" He squinted at her name tag. "Carmen."

"No problem." Carmen winked before continuing down the aisle.

The next stop was Sharpay. "And what would you like, Blondie?" Carmen gave a fake smile as she pulled a thin metallic nail file from her pocket.

"It's Miss Evans, by the way." Sharpay stated in a daddy-will-ruin-your-career sort of tone. "Now…I'd like sparkling cider, two pancakes, low-fat syrup please, eggs Benedict, and a mound of crème fresh."

"What? No caviar?" Carmen said sarcastically as she slipped the file back into her pocket and crossed her arms, her heels clacking against Ryan's chair.

"Excuse me?" Sharpay shot out of her seat, her magazine went flying.

"You heard me. Either order from the menu, or starve."

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FLIGHT ATTENDANT!"

"At least people respect me…" Carmen stated, standing her ground.

"Well…I'M RICH!"

"And my Mother owns a private yacht…it's called _The Carmen_."

"MY FATHER OWNS A YACHT! IT'S CALLED _THE S.R. EVANS_!"

"Oh…do you guys sail out on the Pacific?" Carmen asked, as Sharpay nodded her head. "I've seen your yacht. It's the smaller one, across the dock from ours!"

Sharpay's eyes began to water as she sat down. Carmen had shut her down, and she knew it. "I-I'm on a diet…" Sharpay mumbled as Carmen, yet again, asked her what she'd like.

Ryan pulled a satin handkerchief out of his back pocket and handed it to Shar.

"EWW! I DON'T WANT YOUR SNOT RAG!" she screamed as she balled it up and threw it at Chad's head, which lay quivering on Taylor's shoulder.

"HEY!" Chad shouted, hitting the crumpled piece of silk onto the floor.

"Oh, shut up, Chad! It was only a hankie!" Taylor rolled her eyes.

Mrs. Darbus, who had been trying to read _The Grapes of Wrath _in the midst of all the chaos, stood up and raised a stubby finger into the air. "QUIET!"

Everyone went silent. They had never heard Mrs. Darbus raise her voice before. "Now," she said, her voice retaining its anger tinged highness, "I expect each one of you to QUIETLY preoccupy yourselves for the remainder of the flight. That means no arguing," She glared at her theatre puppets, Sharpay and Ryan. "No FARTING!" Mrs. Darbus stared down at Chad. "AND ABSOLUTELY NO BACK TALK!"

A squeak was heard coming from Chad's direction. "Uh…that was the last one! I swear!"

Taylor picked up her carry-on and moved two seats back.

"AWW! C'MON, TOOTS. WHY DOES IT HAVE TO BE LIKE THAT?" Chad screamed to his girlfriend through the dirty wool seats.

Gabriella finally woke up after all the commotion as Troy kissed her on the forehead. "Hey, you up?"

"I am now…" She smiled and sat upright, stretching her arms widely.

"I ordered your food…" He said, pointing down at her food tray. "Hope it's okay. I wasn't sure if you wanted eggs or waffles-"

She smiled. "It's fine, thanks."

_DING! DING! DING! _"Hello East High! This is Captain John speaking. I'd just like to let you know that we are going to begin our descent in about an hour. Once again, we have one hour before our descent for landing. That is all."

Sharpay immediately pulled out her iPod nano and turned it on. Ryan looked over to his sister and said, "Um, Shar. You're going to have to turn that off once we start to go down…"

Sharpay paid no attention to her brother as she put on one of her favorite songs and opened her wide mouth to scream out, "_Bop, Bop, Bop, Bop to the top!"_

Ryan sang along, "Gimme, gimme!"

Chad towards the Evans twins. "Dude, you sing Britney Spears?"

"Shimmy Shimmy!" Sharpay sang loudly, still holding on to her earphone.

Ryan began to do a little dance in his seat. He could _not_ resist the rhythm; he had been dancing since he was four and when his favorite song came on, he just had to do his little jazz squares and shake it, "_Shake some booty and turn around_!"

Chad, still not comprehending, scratched his furry afro, "Which Britney song is that?"

Sharpay yelled out, "SHOW SOME MUSCLE!"

Ryan wagged his eyebrows as he jumped out of his seat to face his fellow classmates, who were staring at him with blank looks, "Do the _hustle_."

"YEAH WE'RE GONNA!"

Ryan held onto his seat as he shook his butt, "Wipe away your inhibitions!"

Troy and Gabriella, sitting far back, just stared at them with their mouths agape.

"What's Ryan doing?" Troy asked in a confused manner as the dressy boy began to dance in the aisles.

"TILL WE REACH THE TOP! BOP TO THE TOP!" Sharpay grabbed her designer purse, hitting Ryan at the top of his head with it once more, this time the metal part causing a shot of pain to run through his head as he fell back into his seat with a headache.

"BRAVO!" Mrs. Darbus clapped proudly, taking her handkerchief out of her hobo bag and blowing onto the handkerchief dramatically. "I haven't seen a performance like _that_for too long! BRAVA!"

Sharpay, not even hearing Darbus' words, continued on with her next song.

Ryan, beginning to hear the beat of the song, pulled a pink ear bud out of his sister's ear, tore the iPod from her hand, and stood up. "DON'T CHA!"

He shook his butt in the aisle as he moved to and fro, swaying and sliding like the Pussycat Dolls.

"DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GURLFRIEND WAS HOT LIKE _ME_! DON'T CHA WISH YOUR GIRLFRIEND WAS A FREAK LIKE ME?! DON'T CHA!" He yelled to the high heavens. Sharpay rolled her eyes. Ryan, although a little loud, did the dance steps from the video in perfect time with the rhythm.

"Sit down, Ryan!" Sharpay hissed, pulling on his blue sequined shirt, trying to wrestle him into his seat, and watching as one sequin fell to the ground.

"MY SEQUINS!" Ryan screamed in a girlish way, falling to the floor in agony.

Sharpay let out a loud cackle. "LOSER!" She pointed a finger at Ryan, who was sitting in a fetal position on the ground, trying to reattach his sacred silvery sequin. Sharpay twisted her hair into a pony tail and then flipped her thick mass of blonde hair to her shoulder.

She reached down and snatched the iPod off the ground. "Get up, Ry! We are almost there!"

In the back, Gabriella and Troy sat next to each other, pointing at the window.

"Look at that tiny little triangle! It must be the Eiffel Tower!" Gabriella shrieked, pointing out into the distance. Troy moved her brown hair out of the way for a better view.

"Oh yeah! It's that little tiny keychain-looking thing over there!"

_DING! DING! DING! _"Helloooooooo East High! It's Captain John speaking! We are preparing for descent into Paris's _Roissy Charles De Gaulle_ Airport. Once again, this is Captain John speaking, signing off."

The plane began to tilt as it circled around the airport, leading into its descent. Chad forgot about his tough guy act and quickly ran over to Taylor, jumping into her lap. "HOLD ME!"

Sharpay began to shriek as the plane jolted from side to side; she yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS???"

Ryan, fastening his seat belt, said, "I don't know! Some poor-people plane going crazy because of the wind! But it's fun! _WHEE_!" Ryan squealed like a little girl jumping in his seat.

"Urgh!" Sharpay yelled out, whacking her brother in the head once again, "I cannot WAIT to get the HELL OUT OF THIS FRIGGEN PLACE!"

Troy, overhearing, leaned over to Gabriella and whispered, "Wait until she finds out we're staying at a three star French hotel."

Sharpay looked down at her once perfectly polished dark Steve Madden shoes (she had taken off her boots a while ago). They were now filled with dust and mud, and as Sharpay thought, full of poor people germs. She pitied herself. She of all people did _not_belong here. Sharpay made a mental note to herself to call daddy and make sure that his private jet would come get _her_ and _only_ her. She hoped that Ryan would get lost at some beret store in Paris and she would finally be an only child.

The plane was now shaking as they descended. Chad was beyond petrified as he held onto Taylor, "Don't leave me _schookums!_!"

"Will you please _stop_ and act your age?"

"Hell no! This plane's insane!"

"You're squeezing me too hard! And the reason I moved back two seats was to get away from _you!_"

"Ouch…that hurts, cuddlebear."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Why?"

"Because! It's just…so…so UGH!!"

"What, so now you want me to call you SexTay? Hey SEXY!"

"….oh GOD. CHAD!"

"What up, sexy pants?"

Taylor unfastened her seat belt and stood up amongst the shaking while the flight attendants ordered her sternly to sit down and buckle up. Ignoring their protests, she went to the back and took the seat across from Troy and Gabriella, rolling her eyes as she heard Chad's screams from the front


End file.
